The present invention relates generally to a heat exchange device based on a pulsating heat pipe and a cooling arrangement with at least one heat exchange device for cooling electronic components.
In EP 2444 770 A1 a heat exchange device based on pulsating heat pipe is disclosed. The heat exchange device comprises evaporator channels and condenser channels extending between a first and a second end of the heat exchange device. A first heat transfer element is arranged in a vicinity of the first end of the heat exchange device for transferring a heat load to a fluid in said evaporator channels. Similarly, a second heat transfer element is arranged in a vicinity of the second end of the heat exchange device for transferring a heat load from a fluid in said condenser channels to a further cooling media for example air. The heat exchange device comprises a first fluid distribution element on the first end of the connecting parts and a second fluid distribution element on the second end of the connecting parts. The first and the second distribution element conduct fluid from one or more predetermined channels of a first group of channels into one or more predetermined channels of a second group of channels. Each of the first and the second fluid distribution element comprising at least one plate providing a connection between the first group and the second group of adjacent channels. The heat exchange device according to EP 2444 770 A1 has the following disadvantages: It is expensive to produce due to the use of too many parts. Further, it has only a limited heat performance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat exchange device that is easier to manufacture and to reduce its production costs. It is a further object to provide a heat exchange device with an improved heat performance. A further technical objective is to provide an improved heat exchange device whose cooling properties can be easily adapted to different cooling requirements depending on the field of application and on the electronic components that need to be cooled. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a heat exchange device that works orientation free meaning that the heat exchange device works independently from its orientation, so the heat exchange device is adaptable to different cooling requirements.